


得心应手

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 金主约稿，男精约炮文学，口交，dirty talk，性虐待
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 21





	得心应手

精灵看不清对方的容貌，只感觉得到那是一个拥有强健体魄的男子，对方的肌肉线条十分性感，精灵忍不住多摸了几下。他黑色的浴衣散开挂在身上，露出大片有些苍白的皮肤，上面还残留着前几夜其他男人留下的痕迹。他双手换上对方的脖子，这代表他对今晚一夜情的对象感到满意。

男子撩开精灵的长发，虽然披散头发的样子显得他像女子一样动人，但男子更想看看他的脸。

精灵没让他失望，那冰蓝色的眼睛因为意识不强蒙上一层水汽，不知是酒精还是药物使然，他眼角有些发红，称的这张脸很是妩媚。

一开始都很美好，你情我愿，精灵很主动，男子也很热情。他们的身体交缠在一起，精灵用自己的双腿夹住男子，让自己的腰贴上那些线条优美的腹肌。男子卖力的在精灵的肉穴操干，想要吸吮精灵的嘴，被避开了。在内射一发后精灵也没有小鸟依人的温存一会，而是不紧不慢的抽离，好像刚才的性爱全是错觉。

男子这下意识到了违和，在他看来这婊子勾引了自己，却又不热情。仔细想了想，他搞明白了，精灵拿他当一根按摩棒而已。男子不禁有些火大，他用力拽着精灵的头发，贴着他的脑袋恶言相向，“不就是个骚穴发痒的臭婊子，装个屁清高啊？”

精灵蹙眉，他虽然意识不是很清醒，不代表他对于这样低劣的侮辱没有反应。男子冷哼一声，以他的身材和力量很容易就能随意摆弄昏昏沉沉的精灵。他从行李里面掏出一些固定用的绳索，然后让精灵脑袋挨着床垫这种倒立的姿态贴着床头，之后用绳索把他的上半身固定在床板上。本来意识就不太清楚 这一倒过来大脑充血，精灵更加无法思考。他的双腿无意识的在空中挣扎，被男子抓住往床上按，于是精灵被以屁股为轴心对折过来，屁股洞一览无余。

这个姿势太难受了。精灵忍不住发出痛苦的闷哼，他的双腿被男子分开，透过双腿之间的空隙，他也只能看见男子尺寸不俗的阴茎。男子的手穿过缝隙摸了摸他的胸部，先扯了扯乳钉，发现精灵没什么反应，又用力拉扯他的乳头。精灵颤抖着，脸色发红，也看不出是因为脑袋充血还是情欲使然。

男子伸手把精灵的阴茎握在手中把玩，那个小家伙很快诚实的挺直身子，顶端渐渐濡湿。“喂，这样很难受吧？你像那些妓女一样对我摇屁股舔我的鸡巴，我就好好干你。”

精灵抿了抿唇，但男子似乎也并不期待他的顺从。当粗长的阴茎直接没入身体时，精灵发出了压抑的喊叫——这个姿势他实在很难尽情发出声音。不似之前留有余地的性爱，男子发狠的在里面捣，阴囊啪啪的撞击在精灵的屁股上，那抽插的气势似乎是恨不得把阴囊也塞进那个肉穴。精灵的穴肉拼命绞着，他很少被插得这么深入，射精了好几次，角度原因全喷在自己脸上。

精灵被自己的精液糊的睁不开眼睛，男人很喜欢他的模样，动作变得更加激烈。他钳住精灵的腰，用力的让人觉得第二天那里会浮现出青紫的指印。他拼命把阴茎往里面捣，腾出一只手用力按着精灵的肚子。精灵发出一声短促的尖叫，然后就因为男人没有条理的动作堵住了，喉咙里发出奇怪的咕噜声。到最后精灵的已经完全丧失了支撑身体的力气，如果松开绑着他是绳子只会软软的瘫在床上。

男人的射精量很惊人，看来这次他应该相当满足。那些混合着精灵淫水的精液在男人抽离阴茎后还在发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音往外冒泡，有一些滴落在他脸上，和那些他之前射出来已经半干的精液混合在一起。

即使精灵已经是这副模样，男人似乎还没有尽兴。他又翻出了一根小木棍，看起来不会对人造成什么实质性的伤害，但是当它们用力抽打在精灵的屁股上时，他就不这么想了。男人把力道控制的很好，保证精灵不受伤的同时又让他感觉到疼痛。精灵已经疲惫不堪的身子被迫痛苦的扭动起来，像一条被冲上岸的鱼。男人偏偏伸手握住了他的阴茎，这会他的动作倒是温柔细致起来，但绝对是不怀好意。果然，他在精灵的阴茎发硬之后撤回了手用力击打他的屁股，每一次击打都让他性感的臀肉变形，同时在脑子里炸开畸形的快感。精灵的屁股上留下木棒打击的痕迹，然后可耻的射精了。他因为屁股被殴打高潮了，精液射了好几股在自己脸上和嘴里，把自己呛的不停咳嗽，要命的窒息感侵占他的呼吸道。男人这时候解开了束缚他的绳子，精灵脱力的倒在床上，脑袋和胸脯贴着床单，屁股还高高撅起。他还在咳嗽，觉得肺都要被咳出来，整个身子抖个不停，因为高潮屁股里的东西也往外射了好几股。男人顺手把木棒插进他的肉穴，强行制止了他近乎失禁的无底线喷射。

男人把精灵翻过来，胡乱的抹去他脸上的精液。精灵的双眼失焦，但是和最开始他模糊朦胧的眼神并不相同，有一种别样的美感，这是一种更加能激起人破坏和征服欲望的美丽。他身上有很多红痕，可能因为他皮肤苍白，让痕迹在他身上格外刺眼。

“如何，被当做精液容器的滋味。”

精灵甚至已经懒得抬起眼皮看男人一眼，他合上双目，不发一言。男人已经知道了他的回答，“看来光是操松你下面那张嘴没什么用啊，得把你上面这张也操开才行。”

男人用拇指和食指用力捏着精灵的脸颊迫使他张嘴，把他的脑袋往自己的阴茎这里按。精灵挣扎了一下，脸整个蹭在男人的阴茎上，浓烈的雄性气味占据了他的鼻腔。

“你知道吗，你的嘴就只适合用来放鸡巴，就像专用来放雨伞的雨伞架，你就是个鸡巴套子。”

精灵可以肯定自己不幸约到一个过于偏执的家伙，也觉得这么一场一夜情里还强制要求做爱对象臣服的男人有点可笑和难以理解。为了早点送走这个家伙，他选择乖乖含住那根阴茎而不是一口咬下去。

精灵很擅长口交，他先是伸出舌头打湿男人的龟头，用舌尖拨弄顶端的小孔。接着转移到头部下方的冠状沟，舌头灵活的钻进褶皱里舔舐，他的口水顺着嘴角滴下来，发出吸溜声，被男人嘲笑是不是太喜欢鸡巴的味道。对他的侍奉感到满意，男人伸手抓住了插在精灵屁股上的木棒拔了出来，只听到类似酒瓶塞打开的声音，白色的黏腻液体顺着精灵的大腿流了下来。男人把手指探进去，这里面因为之前的性交已经变得十分柔软，一缩一缩的，因为木棒拔出去不太习惯。男人询问精灵后面是否还想要被插入，精灵没有回答，只是把男人的龟头含入嘴里吮吸了一下。

男人感觉尾骨一阵酥麻，虽然精灵细致的口交取悦了他，但是他是个心急的人。他用力把精灵的头往下按，强迫的把自己的整根阴茎塞进对方嘴里。精灵反射性的干呕了一下，压缩的喉咙狠狠挤压了一下男人的阴茎，让他不禁发出满足的喘息。精灵觉得整个食道都被鸡巴塞满了，他的脸贴在男人胯下，两边的阴囊挤着他的脸颊，他汗湿的头发也和男人的阴毛缠在一起，那场景是让人忍不住掩面的不堪。

精灵困难的从喉咙发出不像样的声音证明他在努力接纳男人的肉棒。他的口腔也被阴茎压榨，舌头几乎没法灵活的舔弄，只能困难的用舌尖触碰阴茎根部，在茎上滑动几下。这样子颇有点小心翼翼的讨好意味，男人无聊的征服欲得到了极大满足。他命令精灵吸的再用力一些，他想看精灵因为吸吮鸡巴而极致扭曲的五官。

男人自然把自己的精液全部射在精灵的胃袋里，他把阴茎抽出来的时候精灵猛烈的咳嗽起来。他警告精灵要是敢吐出来就让他用自己的屁眼全部吸进去，然后把整个被唾液浸润的鸡巴蹭在精灵的脸上用来擦拭。

他现在看着浑身泛红，湿润黏腻的精灵感到十分满意。虽然之前那副苍白昏然的样子也很激起人的性欲，当然现在被自己玩弄的如此糜烂不堪更加赏心悦目。在他看来这个故作高高在上姿态的婊子已经被他操弄的本性尽露了，于是他的身心都已经彻底满足。

“对了，最后再送你一个饯别礼吧。”

男人再次拿起绳索，把精灵捆绑在床上。谢天谢地，他没有像之前那样绑自己，精灵在心里这么想着。男人把他捆的像一只螃蟹，精灵的大腿被迫扒开，门户大开着。

然后又是一轮激烈的抽插，精灵这次没有抽搐和挣扎了，因为他的身体被捆的严严实实，无法作出多余的动作。绳索勒进他身上柔软的肉，好像要和身躯融为一体。

“看你以后还敢不敢装模作样的，你这卖春的浪货！”男人胡乱揉捏精灵的大腿，精灵不能回答他，但是男人感觉到精灵的后穴缩紧了——在男人眼里，这无疑是精灵向他表示臣服最好的证明。

“哈，我真应该把你绑在外面的，让那些过路的男人全部来操你。就像之前那样把你倒过来绑着，那高度拿来当便池刚刚好。反正你最喜欢的就是鸡巴了不是吗？这样你可以被成千上百的男人轮奸，然后往外喷精液，说不定能放在大广场当个喷泉让游客来参观，让全艾欧泽亚的人都知道你是只要长了屌就可以干的肉便器。”

男人一直射到精灵的小腹涨起来。他随手拿了一个酒瓶，里面还有一点没喝完的酒，然后用瓶口对准精灵的肉穴插了进去。

“精液可不能浪费不是吗，毕竟你这么喜欢。”男人一脸虚伪的解释道，“真抱歉啊，我把你的穴干的有点松了，你短时间可能恢复不了，绷不住这些精液。你就好好保存着，等你想吃了再倒出来吧，哈哈。”

最后男人又蹲在精灵脸上方，把肉棒伸进他嘴里清理了上面沾着的液体。“我走了，希望以后能在喷泉广场看到你的精彩演出。啊，不过今晚被我这么玩了一通，短时间内你应该不会想找人做爱了。”

男人把精灵扔在屋内，洋洋自得的走了，想必把一个婊子操的不敢约炮日后会成为他引以为豪的谈资。然而精灵只是想着，看来还得想办法再寻一个男人来，不然这个绳索他一个人可没法解开啊——或许客房清洁员是个不错的对象。

end


End file.
